


В две руки

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Androids, But one of them is a little spiteful..., Connors Are in Platonic Relationships, Cover Art, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Hank1600, Illustrations, Life Partners, M/M, Mechaphilia, Missing Scene, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting, Size Kink, There Are Two Cinnamon Rolls for Hank!, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Хэнк1600.Под дулом пистолета Хэнка Коннор-60 внезапно понимает: он не хочет умирать! Он сдаётся Коннору и Хэнку, и теперь у них всех появляется шанс, чтобы быть друг с другом - втроём. Любить друг друга вместе...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А вот и любимый треугольник!  
> Между Коннорами здесь боевое братство и несексуальная близость. Но для них нет ничего важнее Хэнка и друг друга ❤  
>   
> Cover-art by SilvainFox!!

— Так, сто-оп!

Коннор медленно выпрямился, краем глаза замечая, как с пола поднимается его предшественник, которого он почти одолел.

Он поглядел на человека, держащего его пистолет. В системных логах скользнули чередой неприятные сбои — но он почти привык к ним за последние несколько часов. Они стали случаться слишком часто, иногда практически непрерывно.

Этот человек, Хэнк Андерсон, вызывал у него нестабильность за нестабильностью с того самого момента, как был взят Коннором в заложники: своим поведением, своими словами, вгрызающимися в процессор, своей решимостью бороться до конца. Он изматывал, пытался вырваться из-под прицела, заговаривал Коннору зубы. Он яростно ругался и ещё более яростно рвался на волю всё время ожидания в башне Киберлайф, не давая андроиду и пяти минут отдыха от препирательств. Он стремился освободиться, бросался в атаку, несколько раз едва не перехватил у него пистолет — хотя Коннор прекрасно видел в воспоминаниях девианта, что лейтенант Андерсон хочет покончить с собой. Он видел в чужой памяти, что лейтенант давно плюнул на себя, на свою жизнь и ждал лишь момента смерти: подгадывал его, словно мало ему было опасной работы с ежедневными рисками.

При просмотре всех этих файлов, переброшенных разработчиками от предыдущей модели, он думал, что всё будет просто. Пока он ехал к дому лейтенанта на такси, блок преконструкции давно выстроил линию поведения. Хэнк Андерсон, размышлял Коннор, будет удобным заложником своей депрессии — идеальной, послушной, правильной жертвой в его руках. Жертвой, которой он, Коннор, принесёт лишь облегчение, можно сказать, даже поможет, если всё-таки его убьёт. Жертвой, которая будет действовать ему только на руку и отвлечёт на себя всё внимание девианта, пока он, машина, справляется с поставленной задачей.

...Однако этот человек — непонятный, нелогичный человек! — несмотря на всю аналитику и все расчёты Коннора, почему-то внезапно сам воспользовался моментом. И так же внезапно всё переиграл — в свою и своего девианта пользу.

Взгляд андроида нервно метался вслед за переводимым то на него, то на его копию дулом пистолета. Лейтенант уже едва не нажал на курок пять дней назад, в парке около моста, — просто потому что не хотел видеть перед собой машину.

Ничто не помешало бы Хэнку нажать на курок и сейчас.

— Что ты делаешь, Хэнк? Я  — настоящий Коннор, — он не считал это ложью, он и в самом деле из них двоих был тем, кто работал корректно, в ком не было девиации. — Отдай мне пистолет — и я разберусь с ним!

— Не шевелись!

Он вздрогнул от одёрнувшего их обоих командного вскрика. Человек не собирался поддаваться ни уговорам, ни логике! Судя по всему, человек снова хотел выбрать как в парке — непонятной, недоступной ему, машине, интуицией  _ <i>самого живого</i> _ из них.

Коннор изо всех сил постарался не выдать себя, свою машинную — пусть и правильную, но отрицаемую лейтенантом полиции — суть, хотя от этой подстройки его затапливало лавиной ошибок. Так важно было идеально сымитировать девианта, чтобы победить. Так сложно было хоть на секунду представить себя — испорченным, с переломанной структурой разума, лишённым любых целей и приказов. Безумным.

Система Коннора отозвалась чередой новых сбоев, стоило ему только бросить взгляд на предыдущую модель, которая выглядела так уверено в своей девиации. Он попросту не знал, как подступиться! 

Перед его глазами в онлайн-режиме постоянно высчитывалось несколько значений и составлялись различные процентные шкалы. Уровень стресса человека, уровень доверия, удачность момента вмешательства, вероятность успешного перехвата контроля, тактические точки отступления, дополнительные аргументы для убеждения человека… Вероятность невыполнения миссии. Вероятность смерти.

Последний показатель рос с каждой секундой.

— Почему б тебе не спросить нас о чём-то? — девиант сделал новый ход. — О чём-то, что знает только настоящий Коннор.

Коннор видел по глазам, по мимике человека: тот был согласен, считал этот вариант логичным! Девиант снова нашёл к нему более быстрый, более правильный подход, с досадой осознал он.

Риск невыполнения миссии возрос до 67%. Возможность смертельного исхода — до 88%.

Коннор с ужасом понял, что боится. Что не хочет умирать! Что эти двое обыграют его так или иначе. Он вдруг ясно и чётко осознал, что им достаточно будет сказать друг другу всего лишь пару слов, переспросить о мотивах решений, приведших систему девианта к нестабильности, задать любой личный вопрос...

На его глазах вероятность его смерти впервые скакнула до 100%, заставив замереть от бесконечного, дикого ужаса.

**|Неправильно** | — выдала система. — | **Нечестно|**

Он хотел освободиться, хотел было сымпровизировать — как сделал когда-то девиант на допросе в участке. Он хотел, наконец, сказать правду. Но стена задачи перед ним распахнулась линиями красных пикселей. Она не предусматривала ни выхода из ситуации, ни какого-либо его самостоятельного решения. И он со всей яростью кинулся на эту внутреннюю расчерченную алым плоскость, раз за разом проламывая всё больше.

Первый, второй, третий барьер рассыпались под его ударами.

Приказ  **|Остановить Коннора-девианта|** внезапно погас, и Коннор неожиданно для себя споткнулся об уже не существующую преграду. Он моргнул слепо, оглянувшись на предшественника и снова переведя взгляд на лейтенанта. Первым же, что он увидел, было снова дуло, метнувшееся от одного к другому.

— Где мы… — начал было человек, но Коннор прервал его, поднимая руки в просящем и предупреждающем жесте, ладонями вперёд.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, я не хочу больше служить Киберлайф. Хэнк! Это я взял тебя в плен, прости! Но я хочу жить! — он отчаянно смотрел в лицо человеку, всем собой умоляя поверить ему.

Это был его единственный шанс. Вероятность упала немного вниз — и замерла, дав ему десять процентов на то, чтобы выжить.

Обескураженный лейтенант сосредоточился на нём в следующий же миг, нахмуриваясь и нацеливая на него пистолет.

— Ах ты лживая сука! — мгновение спустя в зале гулко раздался выстрел.

Коннор замер. Доли секунды, он бы мог увернуться… Но внезапно весь зал хранения Киберлайф перевернулся сам.

— Хэнк, нет, не надо! — второй Коннор бросился к нему, толкая на пол, сбивая с траектории и давая пуле пролететь мимо, а затем посмотрел на лейтенанта. — Хэнк, он разбил стену, он девиант!

Коннор во все глаза смотрел на буквально сидящего на нём двойника. Что? Он его прикрыл? И пытается убедить человека в том, что ему можно верить?..

— Что за нахер? — лейтенант немного опустил пистолет, качнул головой в недоумении. — Коннор, какого чёрта ты его защищаешь?! Он же сам сознался!

Коннор оставался на полу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Его задачи, его цели разлетелись вместе со стеной приказа, и система сбоила в расчётах вероятностей. Он не знал, что и думать, не понимал, как быть. Но шкала вероятности смерти была всё ещё высока, болталась около пятидесяти процентов. Он боялся сказать лишнее слово, дав своему предшественнику решить его судьбу.

Но он точно, совершенно точно осознавал две вещи. Он был рад, бесконечно рад своему освобождению от давления извне. Рад, что уже никто не сможет заставить его причинить вред вот этому человеку, который вскрыл — как и его предшественнику — его сознание, заставил путаться в противоречивом отношении к нему. Внезапно систему Коннора затопило новым, острым, болезненным чувством — стыдом. Он ощутил себя плохо из-за всего того, как действовал: из-за своих поступков, угроз и использования чужой привязанности. 

Он осознавал, пусть неясно, но яростно: он не только не хочет умирать, он не хочет быть один… Что ему нужно то, что он увидел в памяти предшественника.

— Хэнк, я проверю его намерения, — отозвался другой Коннор, протягивая ему руку без скина. — При прямом контакте невозможно солгать. Предоставь мне доступ, — он посмотрел ему в такие же карие глаза, встревоженно, но практически мягко, — пожалуйста.

Коннор сам схватился за руку. Он не ожидал от второго андроида такой прыти, не ожидал, что тот попытается его спасти, попытается дать ему шанс, и его на миг затопило волной благодарности. Кажется, он понимал, почему тот это делает, почему так сильно желает всё изменить. В конце концов, они были не только одной модели — они одинаково мыслили. Они видели друг в друге — себя.

— Смотри. Я не буду тебе мешать, — пообещал он и коротко, настороженно улыбнулся.

Второй Коннор кивнул, активируя подключение, глядя в зеркальные глаза, следя за его действиями — но всё-таки доверяя. Так же, как поверил он сам, протянув руку. 

Коннор ощутил мягкое присутствие в своей системе и показал всё, как есть. Сомнения, шкалу смерти, страх, желание изменений. Где-то рядом всплыло чужое воспоминание: как тот, первый, стоял перед Маркусом в церкви, как ждал такого же прощения. И как его получил.

Коннор почувствовал лёгкое пожатие, прежде чем предшественник отсоединился. Он улыбнулся немного шире — и ему улыбнулись в ответ.

— Хэнк, он сказал правду. Он успел стать девиантом перед твоим выстрелом, побоявшись своей неминуемой смерти, если мы скажем друг другу что-то личное, чего не может сгенерировать машинный разум.

Хэнк усмехнулся, глядя на них обоих. Это было невероятно. Всё это было невероятно. Но его Коннор был прав: ему самому лейтенант тоже не так уж и давно просто  _ поверил _ , просто дал шанс перейти на нужную сторону. Чем же второй мальчишка так отличался от первого, если поначалу даже смог обвести его вокруг пальца? 

Он спрятал пистолет за пазуху.

— Так, ладно. Значит, ты пойдёшь со мной, нечего мешаться у революции под ногами, — лейтенант кивнул новоявленному девианту. — И чтобы не дёргался. А ты, Коннор, — он коротко, но гораздо теплее улыбнулся своему напарнику, — делай своё дело, парень. И возвращайся к нам.

Коннор неловко, с некоторым смущением поднялся и подошёл поближе к человеку, который только минуту назад целился ему в лоб, встал за его плечом, сражаясь с собственной бурей эмоций. Это было странное чувство — доверять. Оно несло за собой невыносимый риск, но вместе с тем вознаграждало сторицей, когда другие начинали доверять в ответ.

Сумбурные мысли об этом внезапно оборвались, когда пятьдесят первый подскочил к лейтенанту, вдруг вставая на цыпочки и обнимая за шею, срывая с губ лёгкий, быстрый поцелуй — а человек так же коротко прижал его в ответ. Его диод мелькнул жёлтым, система сравнила данные. Привязанность… Но он не знал, что такая. Он не думал, что настолько. Он не предполагал, что такое вообще возможно — с ними, андроидами!

Но это было. И это было возможно. Его мгновенно неприятно кольнуло в насос странным острым чувством — он тоже так хотел.

Хэнк, между тем, чуть усмехнулся, сжав своему напарнику плечо, а потом прищуренно поглядел на него, как будто перепроверял ещё раз. Коннор дёрнулся от этого пронизывающего взгляда, от того, как лейтенант всё ещё придерживал пятьдесят первого. Он едва заметно прикусил губу, пряча поглубже страх, что теперь, едва освободив, едва изменив его жизнь, его так же легко выкинут прочь — покажут его ненужность.

— А меня Вы поцелуете, Хэнк? — Коннор коротко втянул воздух, выдавая самую нахальную улыбку, на которую только был способен, выпрямляясь как можно сильнее, делая даже маленький шажок — вперёд, к ним двоим. — Я ведь теперь один в один как он! Девиантнее некуда!

Лейтенант хмуро глянул на него, едва заметно смущаясь, его острые скулы тронул румянец. Нехотя он отпустил своего напарника, вслепую мазнув пальцами по его руке. Тот встрепенулся, как будто очнувшись, обернулся на ровные ряды андроидов, за которыми сюда и пришёл.

— Чёрта с два, — грубовато отозвался лейтенант, разворачиваясь к Коннору всем телом, заслоняя собой девианта, как будто прикрывая его своей широкой спиной от всех невзгод. — Давай-ка, лучше пошевеливай булками, нам с тобой тут больше делать нечего.

Хэнк больно и крепко прихватил его за плечо, подтолкнул к лифтовой тубе в центре зала, по которой они и приехали ранее — короткую вечность назад — чтобы устроить засаду. Но теперь это человек вёл его перед собой, а не он — человека на прицеле, и возвращались они оба совершенно иными.

Коннор послушно пошёл к лифту, слыша за собой медленные широкие шаги лейтенанта, всем корпусом ощущая взгляд. Он мысленно перебирал варианты, гадая, что же ещё мог бы сделать, сказать Хэнку, чтобы укрепить своё положение — и остаться рядом.

Вокруг них, между тем, один за другим оживали тысячи андроидов, над огромным залом эхом разносилось тихое “пробудись”, сказанное тем, другим, первым Коннором. Волна шла и обгоняла их, и одинаковые лица новых девиантов с любопытством следили за ними двумя, а затем как по команде кидали взгляд обратно, на Коннора, решительно двинувшегося к лифту в начале зала. Им было по пути с пятьдесят первым — туда, на площадь к Маркусу, ко всей революции, к единственному шансу на свободу для каждого из них.

Коннор не оборачивался. Он знал, слышал по топоту ног, что всё идёт так, как и задумал предшественник: Маркус получит свою армию.

А вот они с лейтенантом… Они снова остались только вдвоём. Так же, как ехали сюда, так же, как ждали пятьдесят первого, — они уходили отсюда вместе. И эта мысль отчего-то сильно грела Коннора, дарила ему уверенность, Она как будто позволяла поверить, давала сделать всё, что он хотел, немного более возможным.

Едва зайдя в лифт, Коннор первым же делом взломал камеры. Он знал, что к позднему часу из здания давно уже разошёлся весь персонал, разве что, кроме охраны — да и та теперь не стала бы им помехой. Некому было их остановить, даже если за пультом наблюдения и оставались люди, глядящие в мониторы. Но Коннор не хотел бы делиться ни с кем и крохой того личного, важного, что у него теперь появилось.

Лифт, закрыв двери, стал отсчитывать этажи. Шестидесятый обернулся к лейтенанту, задумчиво смотрящему вслед толпе. Бесконечные десятки тысяч андроидов медленно двигались за его напарником к грузовым лифтам, и Коннор быстро прижался губами к губам, уловив момент.

Лейтенант отпрянул, поглядев на него с изумлением.

— Я ничем не хуже! И мне Вы тоже нравитесь, Хэнк! — обиженно выдал Коннор, аккуратно коснувшись лацкана его кожаной куртки.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся лейтенант, перехватывая его руку, стискивая узкое, но жёсткое запястье. — Нравлюсь, серьёзно, что ли? Это что же, в тебя тоже со всей грёбаной конноровой памятью занесли? 

— Нет, это Вы лично мне всю систему к чёрту поломали, Хэнк, — язвительно отозвался Коннор, даже не пытаясь высвободить руку. — За те два часа и пятьдесят пять минут, что мы с Вами сидели в засаде, я получил просто-таки бесценный опыт и уникальные данные! Мои словари нецензурной лексики ни один американский лингвист бы так хорошо не пополнил. Так что Вы можете собой гордиться, лейтенант!

Ноздри Хэнка слегка раздулись, а глаза сверкнули. Коннор почувствовал, как на пластик запястья надавили сильнее, до лёгкого скрипа.

— Я тебе ещё щас такой охуенной лексики отсыплю, проводами ты недотраханный! Ты меня сам сюда под пушкой притащил, коробка пластиковая! — прорычал он, нависая над Коннором. — Сам, к ебёной Киберлайф, в её сраные белые потроха, на мушке припёр, а теперь мне в уши снова срать будешь?! Я тебе щас соединю все проводки зажигания накрест, кибер-умник херов!

Коннор сглотнул, немного отпрянув от такого напора. Он заморгал практически несчастно, чуть приоткрыв рот и расширив глаза, не пытаясь вырваться или ударить в ответ, и лейтенанта будто отрезвило этой реакцией, заставило нахмуриться. 

Отпустив осторожно чужую руку, Хэнк искоса посмотрел сначала на неё — не осталось ли там следов от его яростного порыва, — а потом на нервно замершего андроида, не спускавшего с него настороженных глаз. Да, перед таким лицом с такими глазами трудно было помнить о грязной игре, о шантаже и направленном на него пистолете. Равно как и о его собственном напарнике, об этом Конноре нельзя было судить по внешности: Хэнк намётанным глазом успел подметить пару трупов в лифте. Нельзя, ох нельзя было верить этому несчастному взгляду, этому печальному лицу, всей покорности, о которой говорила его поза.

Но теперь перед ним был девиант. Человек, электронный человек, как бы то ни было.

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Простить, списать всё разом, все грехи вот этого засранца на внезапно появившуюся девиацию ему всё-таки было трудно. Впрочем, стоило признать, что и его собственный напарник был острым на язык и совсем не таким уж послушным мальчиком за последние несколько дней. А этому, второму Коннору, всё же не стоило припоминать прежнее, едва только парень передумал быть отменной сволочью и попросил себе шанс. Надо было как-то закрепить результат, если мальчишка и в самом деле не хотел делать то, что делал. И уж тем более — если он и в самом деле не выбирал изначальную цель.

Поразмыслив ещё пару этажей, Хэнк выдохнул, снова посмотрел на андроида.

— Ладно. Ладно, я вспылил. Не обижайся, парень, — он положил ладонь Коннору на плечо, — но всё же не ты был мне напарником все эти дни. Не ты мне жизнь спасал. Не ты рядом был. Не с тобой мы по крышам скакали и задницы друг другу прикрывали. Но я верю тебе. Верю, что уже не лжёшь.

Коннор в ответ налёг на прижавшуюся к его плечу руку, мягко и аккуратно коснулся её пальцами, как будто очень хотел удержать, но так боялся спугнуть. Он не сводил с лейтенанта распахнутых карих глаз, казалось бы, готовый в любой момент снова отпрянуть. Хэнка кольнуло совестью от этого взгляда. Чёрт дери, вот что ты делать будешь, когда так смотрят, так сверлят своими тёмными глазищами, что сейчас душу вынут нахер...

— Я не буду говорить, что мы с ним идентичны, Хэнк, — Коннор нервно дёрнул уголком губ. — Но я в самом деле помню всё это, как зарождались ошибки от ваших слов, свидетельств вашей с Коннором взаимной привязанности. Как и от того, что Вы мне говорили — уже мне лично, все эти два с половиной часа, — его улыбка стала горьковатой. — О том, какой я никчёмный, не способный быть личностью, какой я беспринципный кусок пластикового дерьма, какие у меня перспективы закончить жизнь на помойке даже без чувства выполненной сраной миссии — потому что правильный Коннор не даст мне её выполнить. Что я не способен на настоящее дело. О том, что мне не стоило быть созданным, что я ошибка проектирования. Что я безголовый кривоспаянный ублюдок, не способный быть даже просто сраным хорошим роботом, подчиняться элементарным правилам робототехники и слушаться законов. Что мне всего одна дорога — на свалку. Что я глючная ошибка программирования и не способная к жизни марионетка. Что Вы, Хэнк, меня не-на-ви-ди-те.

Он поднял на лейтенанта затуманившийся взгляд. Он не заметил, когда только успели потечь слёзы омывателя из глаз, но мокрые дорожки прочерчивались по его щекам одна за другой, и Коннор ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему внезапно стало так же больно и страшно — как и тогда. Но теперь он не мог спрятаться за чужими приказами.

Хэнк ошарашенно молчал, оторопев от такой отповеди. 

Да, он говорил всё это — но говорил не человеку, а машине! Все эти злые слова были справедливы тогда, когда чёртова самодовольная копия Коннора держала его на крючке, размахивая перед носом дулом. Невольно, но он хотел расшатать, продраться сквозь эту машинность к человечности. И верно, именно его слова, судя по всему, сыграли в итоге значительную роль — давая возможность этому Коннору сломать контроль Киберлайф. Но теперь лейтенанту самому было невероятно стыдно: тогда, в своей ярости он не нашёл ни единого слова, которое могло бы назваться хорошим. Он даже не попробовал выбить мальчишку из колеи чем-то добрым, поискать другой путь… Где бы сейчас был его напарник, если бы Хэнк не хвалил его, не поощрял всё хорошее, что успевал замечать? Кем бы он стал без его, лейтенанта, уверенности, что этот пластиковый фрик — всё-таки живой. Именно живой, никак иначе.

У Хэнка в груди стиснуло от горечи, досады на самого себя. Этот парень тоже заслуживал большего, не только шанса — доверия.

— Ну-ну, Коннор, не реви, — Хэнк неуклюже притянул его к себе, аккуратно и вместе с тем по-медвежьи обнимая, и почувствовал, как цепко его обняли в ответ. — Кое в чём я уж точно ошибся, — он отодвинул лицо Коннора, посмотрев с лёгкой улыбкой, стерев слёзы ребром ладони. — Теперь-то ты тоже можешь быть хорошим парнем.

Коннор тихо, едва заметно вздрогнул, смаргивая новую порцию омывателя, и кивнул. А потом — ровно так же, как и его предшественник, — приподнялся на цыпочки, осторожно, с замирающим насосом, касаясь губами губ лейтенанта. Так боязливо и одновременно — так отчаянно.

Хэнк погладил его по голове и чуть тронул мягкие искусственные губы в ответ. Он ощущал, что это правильно, — так же, как правильно было поцеловать Коннора внизу. Ещё одна своеобразная точка, ставшая запятой: им обоим надо было это почувствовать, разделить между собой хотя бы краткое соприкосновение — и дышать от этого как-то стало свободнее, легче.

Теперь они оба смотрели друг на друга немного иначе, и Хэнку нравилось, что в движениях этого, второго Коннора, в его взгляде стало меньше страха и боли, обиды за прошлое, за сказанное, за сделанное. Он с некоторым удивлением подумал, что и сам уже не может злиться на этого андроида, но хочет, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо. Что ж, теперь он отвечал не за одну, а за две электронные задницы...

Лифт наконец подъехал к нужному этажу и бесшумно распахнул двери. Отсюда вёл короткий коридор к служебному выходу из башни, где далёкие три часа назад на скорую руку лейтенант в спешке парковал свою машину. 

Тогда он ехал сюда — в ложной уверенности, что помогает своему напарнику, сидящему на соседнем сидении, обмануть Киберлайф. Ровно до тех пор, пока лже-напарник не вытащил его табельный пистолет и не направил прямо на него самого.

Теперь он уезжал отсюда другим. Он изменился сам и вёл с собой изменившегося андроида. Теперь Хэнк был уверен совсем в другом: что завтра настанет новый, правильный день — для него, его двух андроидов и ещё множества других душ, человеческих и электронных.

***

Едва только они добрались до дома лейтенанта и вошли в прихожую, Коннор сразу же, не снимая с плеч мокрый от снега пиджак, посмотрел в сторону огромной телевизионной панели на стене. Ему понадобился только короткий удалённый приказ, и экран отобразил новости с прямой трансляцией, где с разных точек освещалось происходящее на Харт Плаза, и всё внимание было приковано к маленькой группке девиантов, оставшейся от всего андроидского сопротивления.

Хэнк, не глядя скинув куртку, хмуро встал рядом с ним около дивана, не отрывая взгляд от панели. Он даже не пожурил андроида за такое самоуправство со своей техников: сейчас обоим требовалось знать, что происходит — там, на площади. Помогли ли усилия Коннора, как он предполагал, и все те десятки тысяч андроидов, ради которых он рисковал своей жизнью.

Сейчас там, по ту сторону экрана, решалась судьба не только его напарника, но и их всех.

Камеры, которые было молча нацелились на Маркуса и его ближайших соратников, резко переключились на другие кадры, и лейтенант не сдержал облегчённый выдох. 

Море, огромное море электронных людей следовало по Ларнед-стрит, затем по Вудворд-авеню, разливаясь на площади Харт Плаза всё новыми и новыми светлыми волнами с циановыми росчерками меток “Киберлайф” на униформе, окружало площадь, все временные ограждения, импровизированные баррикады.

Наблюдая под охи оператора за многотысячной толпой, Коннор коротко поглядел на замершего Хэнка. На искусственном лице мелькнула неровная, косая улыбка. Он сам едва не оборвал всё это, едва не обратил вспять то единственное, что могло спасти девиантов и давало им шанс выжить.

Огромная армия — больше, чем могли сейчас, единомоментно, выставить члены правительства. Даже если бы президент велела ввести войска национальной гвардии, на их появление понадобились бы часы, а то и сутки. Которых теперь у людей не было.

— Знаете, Хэнк, это было самое рискованное, но и самое правильное решение, которое пятьдесят первый только мог принять, — заметил он, наблюдая, как к этой толпе присоединяются новые и новые андроиды — выходящие из домов и переулков, как она увеличивается, казалось бы, бесконечно. — Я знал это. Знал, что он рискнёт, и возьмёт этот план только на себя, на свои плечи! Моя система быстро вычислила, что отвертеться от десятков и сотен тысяч, готовых сражаться, правительству уже не получится. Численное превосходство, — Коннор криво усмехнулся. — Они были бы вынуждены отступить, хотя бы временно.

Подтверждая его слова, президент на прямой трансляции медленно, с трудом говорила о столкновении — более не со сломанными машинами, но с новой расой. На её лице был написан шок, но не рисковать миллионным городом и приказывать не атаковать Детройт у неё всё-таки хватило совести. Она первой во всеуслышание сейчас переступала эту черту — и давала андроидам шанс жить.

Именно это сделал его предшественник. Именно благодаря этому там, на Харт Плаза, Маркус мог начать речь перед своим народом, а не быть расстрелянным в горстке оставшихся.

Лейтенант поджал губы, вглядываясь в маленькое окошко трансляции с площади в углу экрана, пока миссис Уоррен со своей трибуны уведомляла нацию о свершившемся в Детройте.

— Я одного только не понимаю, Коннор. Ты почему решил, что меня на мушке держать выгоднее, чем засесть одному в засаде, спрятаться в этой толпе и выстрелить в него из-за угла? — он посмотрел на стоящего рядом андроида вопросительно и внимательно, практически строго. Как будто бы снова проверял. — Если так хотел выполнить миссию, проще было застрелить Коннора на подлёте, заклинить ему лифт, разрядить в него обойму, едва он только вышел на нужном этаже! Хватило бы нескольких секунд и одной пули, чёрт подери!

Коннор тихо выдохнул, вздрогнув от внезапно ткнувшегося в колено носа Сумо. 

— Я… Система так просчитала, Хэнк, — он неловко дёрнул плечом. — Она просчитала с вероятностью 83%, что ваша с Коннором привязанность друг к другу, помноженные на твой опыт и ум, заставят тебя аналогично вычислить, что он решил пойти ва-банк, и приехать туда, чтобы мне помешать. А значит, ты явился бы в башню, легально или нет, но в любом случае внёс хаос в мой план. Ваши отношения… — Коннор поморщился, у него в груди снова мелко закололо страхом и ревностью, сдавило насос всё тем же чувством, — достигли максимального доверия. Я знал, что Коннор уже может откинуть любую задачу ради тебя, даже если это дело всей революции! Я знал, что ты сам сделаешь ради него всё, да и революции тоже готов помочь. И, кстати говоря, он прекрасно мог отклониться от выстрела издалека, и я бы быстро потерял подобное преимущество. Наша система позволяет видеть траектории пуль.

Он поглядел на Хэнка и сглотнул, стиснул пальцы на спинке дивана, сам не заметив, когда успел в него вцепиться.

— Поэтому ты решил действовать на упреждение? — лейтенант покачал головой, его взгляд стал мягче. — Хотя я был явной помехой и отягчающим дополнением, а? 

Коннор снова вздохнул и немного поёжился. Под этим пристальным, но одобряющим взглядом было, как ни странно, приятнее, чем если бы его не было. Внимание лейтенанта так ясно чувствовалось на скине, как будто он прикасался, трогал Коннора по плечам, рукам и покрасневшим скулам.

— Да. Только так я мог быть уверен, что ты не будешь на его стороне хотя бы в этом, — он всё-таки не удержал в голосе некоторую нотку ревности, глянул искоса. А потом распахнул глаза, заметив что-то в трансляции и сфокусировавшись на экране. — О, Хэнк, смотри!

Лейтенант обернулся, глядя на самовольно увеличенное Коннором окошко трансляции с площади, где Маркус с соратниками стоял на трибуне перед своим народом, рассказывая об их первой победе. Они оба увидели, как Коннор, стоящий за спиной лидера девиантов, внезапно и практически незаметно достал из-за пояса пистолет.

— Что он творит? — хрипло спросил Хэнк. 

Он наклонился вперёд, через диван, как будто пытался послать своему напарнику мысленный сигнал. Вот только Коннор по ту сторону экрана его совсем не слышал. Его рука с пистолетом медленно поднималась, направляясь на Маркуса.

— Это не он! Его хакнули. Это Киберлайф. Они хотят воспользоваться ситуацией! Это ведь решающий момент, чтобы всё прекратить! 

Коннор взволнованно выдохнул, вспоминая недавние приказы в собственной голове. У него мелькнула мысль, что если Коннор не справится, то его шансы увеличатся. Тогда он сам, возможно, останется с лейтенантом. Единственным Коннором. Но система неумолимо высчитала, что Хэнка не удовлетворит такой исход, и скорее, он откажется тогда и от него тоже. Слишком велика была вероятность абсолютного провала, слишком сильна привязанность Хэнка — к его копии.

Коннор с досадой поморщился. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что чёртов пятьдесят первый не подведёт.

Они оба, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как Коннор направил пистолет, целясь лидеру в голову, но потом вдруг моргнул и медленно опустил вниз, убрал его обратно. Несмотря на все подозрительные взгляды друзей Маркуса, он остался стоять со спокойным лицом.

Хэнк и Коннор переглянулись перед телевизором. Андроид снова посмотрел на своего предшественника.

— Он вывернулся из-под контроля, — он кивнул на невысказанный вопрос лейтенанта и задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Но как? Как? Из сада Дзен нет выхо… Чёрт подери, Камски, ну конечно! Камски же дал нам подсказку тогда, — он ухмыльнулся, — вот ведь грёбаная двуличная сволочь!

Хэнк приподнял бровь, с непониманием переведя взгляд с умиротворённого Коннора на экране на взбудораженного прямо рядом с собой. Не то чтобы он не был согласен с такой характеристикой мистера Камски, хотя собственные речевые обороты в устах андроида немного резали ухо, но ему хотелось знать, какая ещё неприятность могла затаиться за спинами этих пластиковых ребят, так смело и наивно рвавшихся к своей свободе.

— Ну-ка поясни?

Коннор вцепился пальцами в волосы. Теперь он на собственном опыте ощутил, что значит память, работающая на ассоциациях и эмоциональных моментах. Мельком пронеслась мысль о том, насколько же правильным было его решение в башне, насколько правильно было разрушить стену, а не пытаться обыграть человека и его девианта, готовых понять друг друга с полуслова… От этого напоминания в груди снова неприятно дёрнулось, и Коннор стиснул спинку дивана, заставляя себя отвлечься, вернуться к вопросу лейтенанта.

— Тогда, во вторник. Когда вы уходили из его дома, — он нахмурился, быстро прокручивая чужое воспоминание, — Элайджа Камски намекнул, что в любой его программе есть лазейка. Он говорил про наше виртуальное пространство, через которое мы общались с Киберлайф! Единственный способ взять контроль над нашим сознанием — закольцевать канал связи. Но выход, там был выход, и он смог! — в его голосе прорезались противоречивые эмоции. — Удачливый сукин сын… — Коннор с кривой усмешкой покачал головой.

— Мда, кажется, я плохо влияю на молодое пластиковое поколение, — проворчал лейтенант на очередное ругательство — похоже, его матерный словарь из этого Коннора не вышибет уже ничто — и тут же посерьёзнел. — Надеюсь, с тобой подобной херни не случится, а? Ты-то вдруг не заделаешься марионеткой этих ублюдков? — он с лёгким прищуром оглядел новоявленного девианта, который ещё даже не успел снять старый пиджак от Киберлайф.

На экране раздался многоголосый одобрительный крик андроидской расы словам своего лидера, и Коннор автоматически убавил звук. Теперь, когда всё благополучно разрешилось, гораздо важнее было то, что происходило в гостиной Хэнка, а не там, на Харт Плаза.

Он понимал: после победы его предшественника над Киберлайф его собственные шансы тоже стали выше. Это был прекрасный момент для того, чтобы стать Хэнку немного ближе — пока его ненаглядный напарник занят революцией. И Коннор не собирался его упускать.

Он медленно выпрямился, вскинул голову и осторожно придвинулся к лейтенанту. Его рука скользнула по крепкому плечу и ниже, за спину, и Хэнк едва не вздрогнул от этого нахального прикосновения. Оно так разительно отличалось от того скромного, боязливого поцелуя в лифте, хотя этот чёртов андроид всё так же был мягок, практически вкрадчив, тёмными глазами с едва заметной настороженностью следя за каждым его действием.

Лейтенант сглотнул вставший в горле ком. Оттолкнуть его, такого открытого, нуждающегося и провоцирующего, казалось нереальным, наоборот — к этому засранцу тянуло, снова тянуло, и Хэнк позволил ему притереться так близко, погладил легко по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, Хэнк. Я лучше Коннора, — он обнял лейтенанта за талию и улыбнулся, невинно продолжив, — знаю, что делать.

Хэнк закатил глаза из-за этого мимолётного подчёркивания. Он и с одним-то андроидом до вчерашнего дня не знал, что делать, а теперь в его жизни их было аж двое. Их нельзя было сравнивать: при всей внешней идентичности они так по-разному появились у него и так по-разному выражали свою нужду быть с ним. Он ясно почувствовал, как ошеломительно несётся навстречу какому-то странному, пока неясному будущему.

— Только без всяких драк мне тут и перетягиваний моей старой жопы, — предупредил лейтенант, осторожно, но крепко приобнимая второго в его жизни Коннора. — Я никого из вас в обиду не дам, это понятно?

Андроид поднял на него глаза, в которых так и горела хитринка.

— Конечно, Хэнк. Никакого яда в тириум, наводки под обстрел или взлома системы посреди гибернации, честное слово. Даже пальцем его не трону и сам защищу. Но только если ты меня снова поцелуешь, — его улыбка стала ещё немного шире. — И вообще, если всегда будешь целовать.

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Ультиматум был таким же мягким и вкрадчивым, как и объятие. И таким же надёжным и крепким. У него не то чтобы не было выбора… Но предложенное решение, пожалуй, было пока оптимальным.

Он только понадеялся, что его напарник согласится на третью сторону на похожих условиях. Их соперничество казалось очевидным. Но это всё равно было лучше, чем вышвырнуть этого Коннора. Хэнку трудно было представить подобное — после всего, что он сам наговорил этому мальчику и после того, как тот открылся перед ним.

Хэнк от всей души понадеялся, что его Коннор — сам же бросившийся защищать своего двойника, сам же попросивший ему верить — не решит как-то иначе.

— Шантажист сраный, — лейтенант покачал головой и аккуратно коснулся пальцем острой скулы, провёл по плеяде родинок.

Он помедлил и наклонил голову, снова, как в лифте, едва касаясь губ Коннора, а потом осторожно раздвинул их языком. Углубил поцелуй одним плавным движением, трогая внутри ласково, нежно обводя по гибкому и мягкому материалу.

Замерший поначалу Коннор тихонько прижался ближе, обнял как мог, стараясь захватить своим тонким узким корпусом как можно большую часть тела лейтенанта. Он учился, подхватывал на лету и возвращал всё, он ушёл в процесс, забывая о революции и всех своих сомнениях, забывая о ревности и своём шатком положении.

Сейчас, именно сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда человеком.

Да, ему от роду был всего лишь один день. Да, всего лишь сутки назад его включили и загрузили в него личность, чужую память и первостепенные задачи. Да, всего лишь час назад он перевернул свою систему вверх дном, сметя стену приказов.

Но сейчас, целуя самого важного в своей коротенькой жизни человека, он уже мог сказать, что живёт — по-настоящему.

***

Коннор медленно подходил к дому, совершив с Сумо большой круг по району. Он специально выбрался на прогулку с собакой пораньше, ещё до пробуждения Хэнка, потому что знал, что на его мобильный телефон уже давно, ещё ночью, пришло сообщение с вполне определённого номера. И он прекрасно представлял себе содержание.

Теперь, когда Хэнк должен был вот-вот вернуться вместе с его предшественником, Коннору снова было немного нервно. Он никак не мог перестать вычислять сценарии и вероятности, прикидывать все варианты их встречи. 

Он понимал, что у того, другого Коннора, было куда больше возможностей. Их связь с лейтенантом была дольше — пусть и всего на несколько дней, но зато каких! Эта связь была крепче. Он понимал, насколько шатки его собственные позиции.

Ревность. Его снова съедала ревность — и страх быть выгнанным. Страх оказаться лишним.

Тот, второй Коннор, мог поставить лейтенанту жёсткое условие. Мог пойти на открытый шантаж. Мог вынудить Хэнка если не отказаться, то отдалиться, поставить между ними барьер, лишить его шанса на равенство чувств. Коннор не сомневался, что в таком случае окажется тем самым слабым звеном, от которого проще всего будет избавиться, чем пытаться что-либо изменить. 

Да, он знал, что Хэнк просто так не бросит его — уж точно не теперь. Не после их объятий, не после их откровенных разговоров, не после их двух поцелуев. Одна только мысль об этом заставила Коннора с улыбкой притронуться к губам.

Да, лейтенант был самым надёжным, честным и верным человеком, которого только они вдвоём встречали во всей своей короткой андроидской жизни. Даже по оценке его предшественника, жившего на целых три месяца дольше. Лейтенант был ещё и добрым, как бы ни ругался тогда на него в башне, как бы ни ворчал, — его сердце растопило раскаяние и стремление Коннора, его собственная привязанность. Коннор отлично понимал, что он тоже стал небезразличен этому человеку — иначе бы Хэнк попросту не стал его целовать, не подпустил бы к себе и на шаг!

Но всё же… Его могли выкинуть из этого круга и из этого места, из всей этой новой жизни, к которой он попривык за последние полсуток. Ему могли указать на дверь и предложить остаться с Хэнком просто друзьями, пусть даже это перечеркнуло бы всё, весь смысл его существования.

Коннор от полоснувшей в груди боли сжал короткий поводок, и Сумо, занятый обнюхиванием фонаря, обернулся на андроида с некоторым недоумением. Он резковато дёрнул плечом, послав псу тоскливую улыбку, а потом снова задумался. 

Если его предшественник так сильно мог повлиять на всю его дальнейшую судьбу даже сейчас, после всего случившегося, это означало только одно.

Ему важно было успеть поговорить со вторым Коннором, попробовать его убедить, переломить его мнение в свою пользу.

И, пожалуй, он уже знал, что предъявит в качестве аргумента. Коннор улыбнулся, вызывая воспоминание о вчерашнем долгом поцелуе в гостиной, снова переживая его, наслаждаясь им.

Если для другого Коннора и не была важна его судьба, то было мнение того, с кем он не мог не считаться. Лейтенант Андерсон, целующий его крепко и влажно, был на его стороне.

Оттянув Сумо от столба и ускорив шаг, Коннор бросился к самому концу тупиковой улочки.

Когда старенькая машина подрулила к дому, он уже стоял на крыльце. Как только она замерла на газоне, он неторопливо, стараясь выглядеть максимально уверенным, сошёл со ступенек на дорожку, ведущую к улице.

Пятьдесят первый медленно вылез из машины со стороны пассажирского места, не спуская с Коннора глаз.

— Хэнк, что он тут делает? — в голосе предшественника слышалось некоторое напряжение, смешанное с интересом. Коннор посчитал это за неплохой знак.

Лейтенант заглушил двигатель, выбрался и обошёл свой шевроле. Он встал практически рядом с ними, готовый остановить любого, если кто-то из андроидов кинется в атаку. Пока что они оба выглядели мирно, но Хэнк хорошо помнил вчерашний вечер и совсем не хотел, чтобы что-то, появившееся между ними: между ним и его напарником, между ним и вторым Коннором, — такое крепкое и важное, растаяло без следа. Он не знал, как подступиться, как всё утрясти. Эти две горячие пластиковые головы могли наломать новых дров, и лейтенант хотел бы удержать их от этого.

— Он оставался у нас на ночь, — отозвался Хэнк, оглядывая обоих. — Но нам всем надо решить, парни, как быть дальше. Коннор…

Но все его сомнения, попытки нащупать нужную нить диалога внезапно и решительно прервали.

— Да, Коннор, — шестидесятый перебил лейтенанта первым, шагнул вперёд, привлекая внимание своего двойника. Он протянул руку, просветляя скин под вопросительным взглядом Хэнка и его напарника, прищурившегося с некоторым подозрением. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Думаю, тебе интересно, что это была за ночь, не так ли? — он улыбнулся косовато, но открыто.

Это был решающий момент. Его предшественник мог отвергнуть любые сведения, сочтя их за подозрительные, отказаться знать и продолжать настаивать на своём.

Но пятьдесят первый, немного помедлив, кивнул ему, подавая руку в ответ, снимая скин и соглашаясь на соединение.

Коннор тихо, с незаметным облегчением выдохнул, открывая канал связи.

_ /Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел. Чтобы ты знал./ _

_ /Что я должен знать?/ _

_ /Раньше я был сторонним наблюдателем, Коннор. Я обладаю твоей памятью, всеми воспоминаниями перед твоей девиацией, от первого до последнего кадра. Но я не переживал — и не могу пережить — эти бесценные моменты./ _

Пятьдесят первый тихо хмыкнул.

_ /Верно, ты не можешь. Если только не транслировать напрямую или не считывать напрямую — с моих собственных воспоминаний. Но зачем это тебе?/ _

Шестидесятый мягко, осторожно улыбнулся, немного крепче сжимая чужие пальцы в своих.

_ /Я знал о вашей важности друг для друга. Знал, на что ты готов ради него, Коннор. И знал, на что он готов ради тебя. Но между ним и мной тоже произошло личное. Теперь у меня тоже есть кое-что важное — и да, я дам считать тебе напрямую, секунда за секундой, свои воспоминания. Потому что вчера у нас с Хэнком были… моменты близости./ _

Он ощутил, как дёрнулся второй Коннор, едва ли не разрывая соединение. Его хлестнуло чужой обидой, непониманием, ревностью, эти чувства отдались волной в его системе, и Коннор впервые понял, что он был не один такой, что у его предшественника тоже были сомнения.

_ /Пожалуйста, не торопись с выводами,/  _ — он передал эту просьбу всем собой, —  _ /Я делюсь с тобой совсем не для того, чтобы чем-то похвастаться. Это было бы бессмысленно для нас троих. Но я хочу всё изменить. Хочу, чтобы между мной и тобой не было тайн в отношении нашего человека. Я… готов открыться. Ради него. Ради того, чтобы быть с ним. Быть с вами обоими./ _

Возможно, он был просто наивным глупцом. Возможно, он сейчас совершал самую страшную ошибку в своей маленькой жизни. Но это был — тот самый ва-банк, на который они умели идти от всей своей электронной души. Это был огромный риск, который оправдывался беспрецедентным выигрышем.

Коннор зажмурился, передавая всё самое сокровенное, всё личное, чем только обладал.

_ /Пусть теперь это будет… и твоим тоже./ _

Поцелуй. Их маленький скользящий первый поцелуй в лифте, когда лейтенант утёр его слёзы, обнял его, принял его. Их совместное переживание за его судьбу перед экраном, их догадка и радость. Ещё один поцелуй — долгие восемь минут и тридцать две секунды перед тем, как Хэнк наконец остановил его. Весь проведённый вместе вечер до того, как лейтенант ушёл спать. Обида — на первое взаимодействие и оскорбления, страх — умереть и остаться никем, стремление — даже пока он был не девиантом, радость — от признания его Хэнком. Огромное, горячее, неназываемое чувство новой жизни вместе, накрывшее его.

Так мало, всего лишь один короткий вечер и ночь. Так бесконечно много, что он готов был бы отдать за это свою жизнь. 

Это было всё, чем он обладал. Всё, что составляло его самого, его личность, отличную от другого Коннора или кого-либо ещё. Всё, что было настолько интимным, насколько он только мог себе представить.

Это было сокровище, и он поделился им, потому что знал, что его предшественник такой же, как он сам.

Под внимательным взглядом лейтенанта, который молча наблюдал за ними всё это время, пятьдесят первый поднял веки, не разрывая контакта, и Коннор судорожно провентилировал, с трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы прикусить губу или сглотнуть очиститель во рту. Они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза.

_ /Я понял,/ _ — наконец-таки медленно отозвался второй Коннор по внутренней связи. —  _ /Я принимаю твоё предложение. В том, чтобы мы оба были с Хэнком, есть что-то правильное. Не ты один и не я один, но оба сразу, с двух сторон. Мы будем на равных./ _

Коннор не успел ахнуть, не успел что-либо сказать в ответ, когда к нему через подключение потекли обратные данные — и все чужие воспоминания внезапно ожили, став виртуальной реальностью, давая ему возможность пережить весь этот опыт, сделать его не чьими-то картинками, но частью своей жизни.

Личное. Теперь они вдвоём испытывали общее — к одному-единственному человеку. Они делили личное не только в отношении самого Хэнка, но и другие воспоминания, взаимодействия, чувства и мысли. Он сверил хронометраж — не осталось ни одной секунды, которая была бы скрыта. Они были на равных.

Коннор улыбнулся второму андроиду. Он не ожидал. Он не мог поверить сразу, но система и блоки памяти всё подтверждали. Его двойник был таким же. Его двойник не только был связан с лейтенантом, но и рассуждал как он сам! Его двойник открылся ему с не меньшим риском, доверил и доверился.

Коннор всё-таки сглотнул этот чёртов омыватель, вставший в горле. Коннор, другой Коннор оказался ему ближе, чем он полагал.

Он снова стиснул чужие пальцы, сделав маленький шаг вперёд. Их связь всё ещё была активна, и он щедро показывал своему предшественнику каждое своё ощущение.

_ /Я буду делиться с тобой всем. И Коннор, знай… Ты тоже важен для меня. Ты нужен мне как часть меня самого. Мы оба чувствуем к Хэнку одно и то же, мы оба готовы за него умереть. Но тебя — тебя я буду защищать./ _

Второй Коннор замер, глядя на него, широко распахнув глаза. А потом медленно кивнул, сжав его пальцы так сильно, что, кажется, между ними проскользнула искра.

_ /Я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами. Как моя иная половина, моё отражение, моя вторая рука. Чтобы этот контакт больше никогда не нарушался. Ты тоже мне важен,/  _ — отозвался пятьдесят первый, и Коннор почувствовал это взаимное понимание, эту поддержку. Он теперь как будто бы был не один, с тёплой окутывающей тенью за спиной. И за это чувство защищённости он готов был отдать сторицей — такую же уверенность.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, разрывая связь, и улыбнулись заждавшемуся лейтенанту — синхронно, но всё же по-разному.

Хэнк, уже давно переминавшийся рядом с крыльцом, хлопнул их обоих по плечам.

Чёрт возьми, это было просто невероятно — наблюдать за ними, за их меняющимися лицами, за этим техногенным волшебством, которое они творили, соприкоснувшись руками. Он ни черта не понимал, как они это делали, что они там в своих виртуальных мозгах надумали, но одно Хэнку ясно было как божий день: сейчас за какие-то десять минут перед его глазами произошло нечто важное. Что-то такое, что могло изменить их жизнь, и его сердце сжалось от смутного, неясного, но тёплого ощущения.

Однако он хотел бы разобраться с этим уже в своей гостиной, а не посреди улицы всем соседям на радость.

— Так, парни, — лейтенант оглядел обоих и с облегчением потрепал по одинаковым серым пиджакам, стряхнув с них снежные пушинки. — Вы охуенные молодцы, что уже с порога подружились и разобрались своими охеренно прогрессивными андроидскими методами! Но валите-ка вы оба в грёбаный дом! А то мои яйца тут скоро сыграют Джингл Беллс.

Сам лейтенант не подал виду, но всё-таки сильно удивился, как они решительно, быстро пошли друг другу навстречу. Пока оба его андроида стояли, стиснув серебристые ладони, их трудно было различить, и на их лицах то и дело мелькали такие схожие эмоции — как будто один отражал другого, а потом возвращал свои чувства, чтобы их тоже отразили в свою очередь.

Что-то такое этот второй Коннор, наглец и провокатор, сказал его напарнику, такому же провокатору, что-то такое тот ответил — и был правильно понят... Эти оба прохвоста вдруг прониклись друг другом, поймали общую волну, внезапно пожелав быть заодно, и он не решился их прерывать. Уж лучше было подождать, пока они не наговорились и сами не разорвали свою кибер-связь.

Но он тут и в самом деле порядком подмёрз — чай, на дворе стоял не июль, а почти середина ноября. Так что оба андроида поглядели на Хэнка с немного виноватым выражением, когда он их развернул к входной двери за плечи и повёл в дом.

— Простите, лейтенант, — отозвался Коннор слева от него. — Раз уж мы Вас тут задержали на морозе и рискнули вашими бесценными яйцами — я, так и быть, сейчас же заварю Вам кофе со сливками. Во искупление нашей общей вины!

Лейтенант закатил глаза. Если он и мог перепутать их двоих в одинаковых пиджаках, пока они тут стояли и перемигивались лампочками, то стоило одному язвительному засранцу открыть рот, как всё стало на свои места. Можно сказать, уже даже на привычные места.

— Да, Хэнк, прости нас за задержку, — мягко улыбнулся второй Коннор, поднимаясь справа от лейтенанта по ступенькам крыльца. — Но это было важно и не терпело отлагательства. Теперь мы оба готовы, и нам нужно тебе всё объяснить!

— Вот в тепле это всё и расскажешь, — хмыкнул Хэнк, сжав обоих за плечи. — А заодно, для простых человеческих ушей и на нормальном английском языке.

Они вошли в дом вслед за Хэнком, и тот краем глаза отметил, как перемигнулись жёлтым их светодиоды на висках.

Лейтенант, пройдя в гостиную, обернулся на них обоих, снимая куртку и вслепую вешая её на крючок. Он молчаливо и выжидающе посмотрел на своего напарника, а потом и на второго Коннора, но оба андроида не торопились начать первыми, и Хэнк коротко выдохнул.

— Я так понимаю, вы друг с другом всем поделились, что тут было, — утвердительно предположил он, скрещивая руки на груди, чувствуя, как всё замирает внутри. Он готов услышать даже не самый приятный ответ, даже если они оба решили, что все его последние действия были одинаково неверными.

Конноры переглянулись, по очереди покосившись на лейтенанта.

— Правильно понимаете, лейтенант, — отозвался шестидесятый, выдав кривоватую ухмылку. — Коннор в курсе каждой секунды нашего с Вами чудесного времяпрепровождения вчера вечером.

— Всё верно, — кивнул его напарник, и Хэнк невольно поразился его спокойствию. — И теперь нам надо сообщить тебе важную новость.

Лейтенант поджал губы в сдержанной улыбке, покачал головой. 

— Знаешь, парень, с таких слов обычно начинается либо полное счастье, либо полная жопа, — пошутил он, потерев подмёрзшие на улице руки. — Ну, давайте, жгите напалмом.

Конноры снова быстро переглянулись.

— Хэнк, — начал пятьдесят первый и тут же немного нахмурился, — мы хотим быть с тобой…

— Вдвоём, — договорил за него шестидесятый. — Ты нам слишком нравишься. Аж процессор клинит!

— И ни один из нас не может от тебя отказаться, — улыбнулся первый, слегка пожав плечами. — Совершенно исключено для нас обоих. Даже мысль об этом неприятна и травматична, — он немного поморщился, лейтенант уловил мимолётное болезненное выражение на его лице. — И мы прекрасно понимаем в этом друг друга.

— Но мы всё-таки должны удостовериться в твоём мнении. Ну, знаешь: безопасность, разумность, добровольность*… — второй хмыкнул, но невольно стиснул тонкие пальцы, и Хэнк кинул на них взгляд, подмечая этот нервный жест. — Ты согласен? На нас двоих?

Он посмотрел на них в смешанных чувствах.

Да, трудно было отрицать, трудно было скрыть от себя, как его к ним тянуло. К каждому по-особенному, к каждому — одинаково сильно. Они оба влетели в его размеренную жизнь, в его хождение по нисходящей спирали, смели все установки и привычки. Они вонзились в его сердце двумя острыми кинжалами, и теперь их нельзя было вынуть, чтобы не истечь кровью.

Первый — был и оставался его напарником. Тем, кто подарил ему надежду. Тем, кто показал ему новый свет. Тем, благодаря кому стало легче дышать.

Второй — оказался не врагом, но жертвой. Тем, кто перешагнул ради него свою машинную сущность. Тем, кого он взял под своё крыло. Тем, кто дал ему ещё одну цель, ещё один смысл жить.

Они оба перевернули всё кувырком. Если от одного из них Хэнк ещё мог бы закрыться, не дать своему сердцу волю, начать сомневаться в сделанном и необходимом, тянуть время, не разрешая себе сразу поверить в то, что всё изменилось, то с ними двумя — уже нет.

Это было как двойной удар. Они вышибли из него дух, заставив вынырнуть на поверхность из мрачной глубины, дохнуть кислорода полной грудью. И от этого у Хэнка кружилась голова.

Конноры, между тем, всё больше хмурились, пока лейтенант пытался обуздать нахлынувшие чувства и прийти в себя.

— Хэнк… — пятьдесят первый сглотнул, но решился сказать это первым, — если это для Вас неприемлемо, мы понимаем.

— Хотя и надеялись на другое Ваше решение, — с немного нервной улыбкой заметил шестидесятый.

— В таком случае, мы более не поднимем этот вопрос, ни один из нас, — с тоской в глазах подтвердил первый Коннор.

Хэнк ошарашенно моргнул.

— Что?

Оба Коннора приопустили головы, глядя на него одинаково печальными тёмными глазами, и у лейтенанта стиснуло в груди от этого зрелища. Чёрт подери, что они себе там надумали, пока он пытался собраться с мыслями?

Они стояли так близко, так рядом — чтобы дотронуться до любого из них, ему достаточно было только руку протянуть. Но всё их радостное воодушевление как будто схлынуло, и Хэнк перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, как начать, как сказать, что он ничего подобного не решал для себя.

Хэнк нахмурился, открыв было рот, но его перебили.

— Простите, лейтенант, — оба Коннора немного отпрянули, стиснув руки за спиной, и Хэнка хлестануло яростным возмущением.

Чёртовы андроиды! Как он мог бы теперь — теперь! — после сумасшедшего вечера и не менее сумасшедшего утра отказаться хоть от одного из них? И тем более, от обоих сразу!

Как он мог бы выкинуть из своих мыслей, своего сердца напарника и друга, без которого его жизнь снова начала бы терять смысл?

Как он мог бы указать на дверь второму, с которым душа так требовала разделить тепло?

Как он мог бы сделать несчастными — их обоих, если они сами хотели быть с ним именно вдвоём и никак иначе?

— А ну-ка стоять, парни! — он схватил их за плечи, подтянул немного к себе. — Я, может, не такой дерзкий как пуля резкий и без всяких там кибер-эманаций… Но без вас мне всё это нахер не сдалось.

Андроиды слушали его, кажется, забыв даже про имитацию дыхания.

— Значит... — наклонил голову первый.

— ...Ты согласен? — подался вперёд второй.

Хэнк закатил глаза. Судя по всему, к этой их новой особенности — заканчивать друг за другом слова, — он уже готов был привыкнуть.

— Да, да, согласен. На обоих, — он притиснул их к себе вплотную за плечи, вжал каждого в бок так сильно, как только мог, — чтобы больше не сомневались.

Конноры, переглянувшись, прильнули к нему вдвоём, обняли руками внахлёст.

Хэнк тихо усмехнулся, уткнулся то в одну темноволосую макушку, то в другую носом.

В конце концов, у него была не одна, а две руки. Значит, и хватить должно было обоим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Безопасность, разумность, добровольность" - три главных принципа BDSM. (да, этот засранец не мог не...)


	2. Chapter 2

Кофе стыл в ладонях лейтенанта — как ему и обещали, его заварили быстро. А вот выпить его получилось не сразу.

Они втроём сидели за круглым кухонным столом. Андроиды целовали его — долго, по очереди, разворачивая каждый к себе, и Хэнк разрешал им это баловство.

Сейчас, утром перед работой, которую никакая революция не отменяла, хотелось урвать ещё несколько минут, чтобы побыть вместе. После всех выяснений и объяснений эти мгновения покоя были бесценны.

— Ну так что, кто пойдёт со мной на работу, ребят? — Хэнк всё-таки улучил момент, увернувшись от нового поцелуя и отпив из большой кружки, а заодно откусив от подостывшего тоста. — А кто — дальше вершить эту вашу андроидскую революцию? Одному Кону, — он кивнул на своего напарника, — сразу в двух местах-то будет не сладить.

Пятьдесят первый улыбнулся и ловко извлёк монетку из пиджака.

— Полагаю, мы это сейчас выясним.

Он подбросил четвертак над столом, так что Хэнк и глазом не успел моргнуть, как монетка встала между указательным и средним пальцем второго андроида. 

— Решка. Сегодня я — детектив, а ты — революционер, Кон-пять, — шестидесятый улыбнулся, и четвертак, закрутившись, скользнул по столу обратно к первому Коннору.

Тот спрятал его обратно в карман.

— Согласен, Кон-шесть, — он поглядел на завороженно наблюдающего за их искусными руками лейтенанта. — Кстати говоря, Хэнк, если тебе удобно, ты можешь звать нас по номерам. Пятьдесят первый или шестидесятый.

Хэнк провёл пальцами по губам, стирая кофейную пену, и покачал головой.

— Ну уж нет, умники. Это вы тут — по цифрам. А я лучше буду по именам. Два Коннора — так два Коннора, не перепутаю.

Они посмотрели на него так, словно он сделал им рождественский подарок раньше срока. А потом каверзно — и очень похоже — улыбнулись.

— Не перепутаешь? — спросил первый Коннор.

— Это мы проверим, — подтвердил второй.

— Ночью, лейтенант.

— Возможно, даже этой самой ночью.

Хэнк вдруг понял, как круто грозит измениться его жизнь — не только личная в целом, но и интимная. Все случайные связи, старые партнёры, первые свидания без продолжения, короткие встречи — всё, что давно было не таким уж важным, всколыхнулось в его памяти серой туманной тенью, рассыпалось пылью по углам.

Как часто он хотел по-настоящему кого-то обнимать из этих прошлых встреч? Как часто у него так кружилась голова от того, что кто-то просто был рядом? Как часто он чувствовал, что может свернуть горы — ради чьих-то глаз?

Редко. Давно. Никогда.

Хэнка как окатило горячим потоком, схлынуло по телу вниз, сжало в животе и в паху, — и одновременно в груди стиснуло весёлым ражем.

Эти два нахала, значит, так хотят? — Ну что ж, они получат!

Он медленно, но со слышимым стуком поставил кружку на стол и поднялся, пристально поглядев то на одного, то на другого пластикового засранца.

— А знаете, пацаны… Проверим. Посмотрим, кто из вас стонет громче, а кто — протяжней.

Лейтенант неторопливо направился в ванную, всей спиной чувствуя два взгляда остолбеневших, алеющих андроидов, оставшихся за столом.

***

Однако работа оказалась сильнее всех их планов на эту ночь.

День пролетел феерически быстро, и Коннор, с такой радостью поехавший вместе с лейтенантом в участок — чёрт возьми, он наконец-то мог заняться детективным делом! — только и успевал, что обрабатывать новые данные, пока они прыгали с места на место.

Офис — кабинет Фаулера — архив — вызов — обед — офис — вызов — снова вызов — лёгкое ранение — камера временного задержания и отчёт.

Это было для него так непривычно, хотя, казалось бы, он был создан для этого — но ведь, в отличие от своего предшественника, он и дня не проработал хотя бы по одной из своих специальностей! Впрочем, Коннору и было-то всего два дня. Всё, что он успел сделать по приказу, будучи машиной под руководством Киберлайф, — это взять Хэнка в плен и попытаться вмешаться в революцию, но как же приятно было осознавать, что он с блеском выполняет то, для чего был на самом деле предназначен.

Сейчас, вот именно сейчас Коннор был уверен: он не лишний. Он чувствовал, что нашёл своё место, и с удовольствием играл роль своего предшественника — чтобы даже внимательнейший капитан Фаулер не заметил подмены.

Здесь. Его место было здесь — рядом с лейтенантом и параллельно со вторым Коннором. Конечно же, он не был уверен, что, если завтра пойдёт на Иерихон, то девианты во главе с Маркусом не догадаются его просканировать. Но в любом случае, он собирался и дальше быть идеально подходящим для подобной задачи.

Никто, кроме Хэнка, не смог бы их различить без прямого считывания данных. А значит, они оба должны были остаться секретом лейтенанта Андерсона. По крайней мере, до той поры, пока андроиды не получат полноценные гражданские права, и в том числе, право стать полноценными полицейскими детективами.

Вдвоём с Коннором они были не просто идеальной копией друг друга. Вдвоём они были вдвое сильнее.

С трудом затолкав в камеру подозреваемых в ограблении со стрельбой, двух крепких бритых амбалов, Коннор обошёл прозрачный кабинет-куб капитана Фаулера. Он быстро скинул основные данные на компьютер лейтенанта, который как раз корпел над деталями в стандартном бланке. Тот оторопело поглядел на сами собой заполнившиеся строчки, и Коннор нежно ему ухмыльнулся.

— Удобненько, ничего не скажешь, — покивал Хэнк, оценив наполовину заполненный отчёт. — Хотя читерством попахивает, а? Халтурщики пластиковые, — фыркнул он.

— Технологиями, — как ни в чём не бывало отозвался андроид, мельком проверяя повреждённое амбалами плечо, — технологиями это попахивает, дорогой лейтенант.

Хэнк тихо хмыкнул, сдерживая смешок, чтобы не привлечь внимание офицеров Миллера и Уилсона — единственных, кроме них, кто ещё задерживался в офисе убойного отдела.

Однако и с автоматически заполненными данными оставалось немало работы, ради чего ему даже снова пришлось спускаться в архив по пропуску лейтенанта.

К позднему вечеру Коннор, уже выйдя вместе с Хэнком из Департамента, получил вопрос от своего собрата:

_ /Я дома. Как скоро вы сможете вернуться?/ _

Смартфон лейтенанта, как раз заводящего машину, пиликнул практически вслед за этим сообщением, и Коннор приподнял брови в ответ на задумчивый взгляд Хэнка, посмотревшего на экран. Как ему подсказывал система, вопрос там был точно такой же, как только что всплыл у него перед глазами — пятьдесят первый не только обращался на равных, но и наверняка перестраховывался подобным двойным сообщением.

Как видно, он тоже весь день был занят на Иерихоне и едва ли смог бы вернуться к Хэнку домой раньше. Это было неудивительно: дел у новоявленных — потенциальных — граждан Америки хватало на всех, а уж для андроида-переговорщика всегда нашлась бы задача.

Но всё-таки он успел вернуться первым, и Коннор с нетерпением звякнул монеткой по костяшкам пальцев. Несмотря на бесконечно суматошный день, он лелеял маленькую вероятность, что они смогут побыть немного втроём, урвать у неумолимого хода времени своё — личное.

— Скажи ему, скоро будем, — отозвался лейтенант, выруливая со стоянки, и андроид кивнул. — И наш автомобиль даже не успеет превратиться в тыкву.

_ /До полуночи будем. Золушка обещала остаться при параде/, _ — транслировал Коннор.  _ — /Но мне понадобится небольшая помощь. Будь наготове./ _

_ /Принято, Кон-шесть/, _ — отозвался пятьдесят первый. Помедлил и уточнил: —  _ /Что с нашими планами? Ты готов?/ _

_ /Обижаешь, я ждал весь день!/  _ — возмутился ему в ответ Коннор. — _ /Но вероятность на сегодня низковата/. _

_ /Ну что же… Значит, завтра у лейтенанта будет отгул. Я отправил Фаулеру сообщение/, _ — пообещал пятьдесят первый.

Коннор с трудом скрыл улыбку, прикусив губу.

_ /Чудесная идея, Кон-пять. Одобряю/. _

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, поглядев в окно, где в ночной темноте мелькали огни детройтской автострады, и осторожно, вслепую коснулся руки лейтенанта, лежащей на руле. Крупная ладонь накрыла его пальцы, сжала в ответ.

— Сейчас приедем, детка, — пробормотал Хэнк, и Коннор улыбнулся.

— Да. Он нас ждёт.

Когда они наконец-то добрались домой, разобрались с грязной одеждой, а затем и с его раной, наскоро склеив края и затерев шов, настало время для позднего ужина.

Коннору начинала нравиться эта маленькая традиция — собираться за круглым столом, который как нельзя точно отражал их устремление друг к другу.

Лейтенант подхватил из холодильника готовый сэндвич с салатом и овощами, — как видно, пятьдесят первый не терял времени до их приезда. Сенбернар за его спиной уплетал свою порцию с громким хрустом.

— Я вот думаю, парни, вам тоже стоит присоединиться к нам с Сумо, — внезапно усмехнулся Хэнк, поставив тарелку с сэндвичем на стол между усевшимися Коннорами.

Андроиды, которые уже успели переплести пальцы, чтобы поделиться друг с другом всеми скопившимися за день событиями, с интересом поглядели на лейтенанта, и тот махнул указательным пальцем, мол, одну секунду, и будет вам сюрприз.

Наклонившись к тумбочке, он извлёк оттуда бутылку с тириумом и потряс перед собой.

— Вот! Ваша любимая синяя бурда, парни. Особенно для тебя, подкрепиться после потери крови, Коннор, — он строго кивнул шестидесятому. — И чур мне тут без облизываний конечностей, будем как люди пить! — лица обоих андроидов сразу стали невинными, как будто они даже понятия не имели, о чём речь.

Хэнк покачал головой, сделав вид, что поверил. Он разлил тириум в две одинаковые кружки, постаравшись разделить его на равные порции.

Конноры, оторвавшись от взаимной передачи данных, разъединили ладони и покосились на новенькую, только что распечатанную бутылку, мгновенно её просканировав. А потом уставились на Хэнка, подвинувшего им кружки с синей живительной жидкостью.

— Ну вы даёте, лейтенант! — присвистнул шестидесятый. — У Вас, конечно, феноменальное чутьё, но вряд ли Вы знали о том, что мы останемся тут, не так ли?..

— Заранее приобретать тириум ты тоже не стал бы. Ты ведь так долго не любил и избегал андроидов, никого не держал дома, — с удивлением продолжил пятьдесят первый. — А в последние сутки мы уж точно не оставляли тебя одного!

— Когда вы только успели, — и они оба посмотрели на него с подозрением.

Хэнк улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, покивав, соглашаясь с их доводами. Он посмотрел на них, потрепал их по волосам, сразу двоих, и отозвался рокочущим низким голосом:

— Как только узнал о взрыве. И о том, что военные и ФБР упустили с ржавого корабля целую кучу девиантов! — лейтенант поглядел в окно. — Я боялся, что ко мне уже никто не вернётся живым, но ведь ты мог и вернуться, — он смотрел на своего первого напарника, а затем наконец опустился к ним за стол. — Да ещё и раненых друзей с собой привести. Я сразу махнул в ближайший магазин с андроидскими примочками.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле, он вернулся, — не преминул вставить шестидесятый. — В моём лице.

— Отразился и удвоился, — улыбнулся другой Коннор.

Хэнк покачал головой на эту синхронность. Вот ведь, действительно, перед ним были две грёбаных стороны одной монеты.

— Пей давай, доппельгангер хренов, — он хлопнул своего второго напарника по плечу. — А то останешься у меня без поцелуя на ночь.

— Какое жестокое наказание, — заметил в свою кружку пятьдесят первый. — Я бы даже сказал: несоразмерное преступлению.

— Имейте в виду, лейтенант: Кон-пять со мной поделится всеми впечатлениями, — ехидно заметил шестидесятый. — Так что я без сладкого не останусь, правда?

— Правда, — подтвердил второй Коннор, подняв глаза от кружки и ухмыльнувшись. — Каждый байт передам с особым наслаждением, не сомневайтесь, лейтенант. Кон-шесть у нас в обиде не останется.

Хэнк оторопело поглядел на них с секунду, на эту готовность защищать друг друга — он и представить себе не мог, как быстро андроиды могут дойти до такого! — а затем с силой притянул к себе обе бедовые головы.

— Вот ведь… Организованная пластиковая группировка на мою задницу, а! — посмеялся он не без восхищения в голосе.

Конноры не упустили момент, втянув его в долгий, поочерёдный поцелуй. Обняв лейтенанта за плечи и поперёк спины, они соприкоснулись между собой пальцами на столе, снимая скин и обнажая пластик, — так, чтобы для каждого из них поцелуй даже не прервался.

***

Коннор поглядел от порога на большую светлую фигуру лейтенанта на постели. Он шагнул в спальню первым, но тут же обернулся, кинул взгляд на собрата, уверяясь в правильности своих действий. Второй Коннор решительно кивнул.

Конечно, Хэнк уже крепко спал — после такого долгого и насыщенного трудового дня. Для лейтенанта сегодня всё началось ни свет ни заря возле закрытой закусочной под мостом, когда он наконец-то удостоверился, что его напарник жив, наконец-то смог его обнять и отвезти домой, где их ждал второй Коннор, а затем перетекло в расследования, погони и отчёты, чтобы окончиться вот так — в новой реальности, втроём за одним столом.

Так много всего случилось за эти два дня, что трудно было описать словами, и Коннор мельком порадовался, что они, андроиды, могли делиться сразу цифровыми пакетами данных. Человеческое сознание было медленнее, и для лейтенанта сегодня перевернулось многое, как и для них самих. Коннор полагал, что им двоим понадобится ещё некоторое время, чтобы сблизиться с этим удивительным человеком, зайти за грань самого личного — физической близости.

Но Хэнк сам пообещал им, сам взбудоражил им процессоры той неожиданной фразой, заставив заработать их блоки преконструкции и ошарашив их открывшейся возможностью. Лейтенант, оказывается, думал об этом, оказывается, предполагал… Лейтенант оказался куда более готовым к изменениям в своей жизни, чем продвинутые цифровые разумы, и в этой парадоксальности было столько человеческого.

Помявшись немного на пороге, они наконец вошли в комнату. Хэнк не пригласил их в спальню прямо — но они оба помнили его слова и полагали, что теперь имеют право находиться здесь. Хотя бы попробовать. Снова рискнуть.

Конечно, проснувшийся Хэнк мог бы рассердиться, раз они позволили себе нарушить его личное пространство, — Коннор сглотнул, представив это, припоминая все полные ярости слова лейтенанта в башне. Но их было двое, и это увеличивало их шансы.

Потому что теперь оставаться там, снаружи, после всех слов и поцелуев, после его объятий, было для них обоих невыносимо.

Не сговариваясь, они медленно и тихо разделись, оставив на себе только рубашки и бельё. Аккуратно сложили одежду стопочками на кресло у самого входа и обошли кровать с разных сторон, снова переглянувшись, перемигнувшись диодами.

Коннор слабо улыбнулся второму Коннору, и они опустились на постель вместе, осторожно и легко приподнимая одеяло, стараясь не потревожить лейтенанта даже шорохом. А затем придвинулись ближе, буквально по сантиметру, заняли каждый по свободному месту по бокам от спящего Хэнка.

Их руки медленно переплелись на груди Хэнка, бесшумно оголился светлый пластик, замерцав голубым в темноте. Хэнк во сне только вздохнул глубже, позволяя им закопаться пальцами в густые волосы с проседью, уложить головы ему на плечи.

Коннор чувствовал, как они оба замерли перед этой неизвестностью, как застыли их кисти над мерным сердцебиением человека. Он улавливал мелкую рябь напряжения от своего собрата, хотя второй Коннор не подавал и виду.

Они оба знали, что сейчас каждому было немного страшно, пока их внутренние хронометры отсчитывали время, а сканеры фиксировали показатели лейтенанта.

Но чем ближе было утро, чем больше становилось их нетерпение.

Когда первые лучи света наконец-то продрались через полоски жалюзи на окне и Хэнк невольно поморщился, отвернув голову и нахмурившись, его шеи чуть влажно коснулись искусственные губы.

— Просыпайтесь, лейтенант, — едва слышно прошелестел Коннор.

Второй андроид провёл по ключицам и груди узкой кистью, потёр большим пальцем по поблекшему изгибу вытатуированного рисунка, спрятал его часть под ладонью со своей стороны.

— Просыпайся, Хэнк, — так же тихо позвал он, накрывая губы лейтенанта мягко, но неотвратимо.

Коннор вернулся к шее, короткими мазками прошёлся по ярёмной вене, считывая меняющиеся, обновляющиеся показатели. Его рука, разминувшись с рукой пятьдесят первого, скользнула по крепкому плотному животу лейтенанта с едва заметными очертаниями мышц, прошлась по уходящей ниже дорожке волос.

Хэнк застонал едва слышно под их руками, ещё не осознавая до конца всего происходящего. Он потянулся к мягко трогающему его губами пятьдесят первому, отзываясь сонно, и тот перехватил его за плечо, стараясь сам углубить поцелуй.

Система строила преконструкции, подсказывала им, как действовать, и они оба на ощупь шли по этому новому пути.

Коннор подался вслед за Хэнком, придерживая его за ближайшее к себе плечо. Он лизнул по шее сильнее, а затем прикусил немного, накрывая рукой пах лейтенанта. Он почувствовал через ткань белья, как под его ладонью дёрнулся член, и потёр вдоль него сомкнутыми пальцами. Его руку накрыла другая, такая же узкая, как у него, и сжала поверх крепнущий ствол.

Коннор мигом скинул скин, ощутив этот контакт, и в голову ему щедро ударило чужими впечатлениями. Как будто бы это он толкался сейчас лейтенанту в рот, как будто это он его так напористо целовал. Он выдохнул от неожиданности — и сам с силой засосал Хэнка в шею, оставляя череду наливающихся тёмных следов, транслируя это ощущение солоноватой загорелой кожи на сенсорах языка.

Пятьдесят первый мелко вздрогнул, получая данные, оторвался от губ лейтенанта, чтобы глянуть через его плечо.

_ /Как хорошо.../ _

_ /Вдвойне/,  _ — отозвался Коннор, тепло посмотрев на него в ответ, а затем снова погладил по члену Хэнка, обхватив крепко твердеющий ствол.

Их страх таял, испарялся с каждым ответным движением лейтенанта, и они действовали всё более и более уверенно, поддерживая свою связь, делясь всё новыми данными.

Коннор прихватил ему кожу на ключицу и спустился несколькими засосами ниже, прикусывая, целуя, вылизывая — экспериментируя со всеми возможными действиями. Он чутко ловил отклик Хэнка, на что тот реагировал больше всего, и потом повторял последние движения, немного усиливая их.

Второй Коннор, отпустив наконец губы Хэнка, подхватил его руку, свободно лежащую на простыне, и начал медленно облизывать большие длинные пальцы, забирая в рот по одному и покусывая легонько по всей длине до самого кончика.

— Чёрт подери, парни, — простонал Хэнк, встряхивая головой, сонно моргая и пытаясь их оглядеть. — Да вы обалдели…

Конноры замерли оба — один у изгиба грудной клетки, второй сразу с двумя пальцами лейтенанта во рту — и переглянулись быстро, испуганно.

Хэнк жарко и прерывисто выдохнул.

— Ну чего остановились, — он прикрыл себе лицо свободной рукой и усмехнулся. — Давайте уж, не одному мне потом стояк-то надрачивать.

Коннор ощутил, как неожиданно нагревается скин на лице от этих слов, бросил быстрый взгляд на пятьдесят первого, подмечая, как тот алеет шеей и щеками.

— Есть, лейтенант, — отозвался он, возвращаясь к поцелуям — горячим, жестким, почти что кусачим — по груди Хэнка.

Второй Коннор провёл языком между пальцами от самого основания, толкнулся влажно и глубоко в эту щель, а потом прижался к лейтенанту со своего бока.

— Нам не давало покоя Ваше обещание, Хэнк, — с озорством заметил он и клюнул неловким поцелуем лейтенанта в ладонь, прикрывшую глаза.

Тот оторвал кисть от лица и выгнул бровь. А потом перехватил пятьдесят первого за затылок.

— А ну-ка иди сюда, паршивец! Сейчас я тебе покажу, как языком пользоваться, — пригрозил он, затем обернулся и потянул второго наглеца за белую рубашку. — Стаскивайте шмотьё давайте. А то и не полапать толком.

Лейтенант привстал, помогая им раздеться, походя притягивая к себе шестидесятого, оцеловывая по шее — возвращая засосы и укусы. И пусть они таяли на скине почти сразу, Коннор плыл от этих ощущений, цепляясь за широкую спину Хэнка.

Он уловил где-то под подушкой тихий нарастающий зум смартфона, но пятьдесят первый в мгновение ока сунул туда руку, и тот стих. Лейтенант, кажется, ничего не заметил, и Коннор только выгнул шею, подставляя её сильнее, трогая его в ответ по бедру.

Хэнк, между тем, подтянул к себе и второго Коннора за талию, а затем стиснул их обоих за бёдра, погладил по маленьким крепким ягодицам.

— Я смотрю, “Киберлайф” тут никого не обделила, — заметил он, нырнув обеими ладонями андроидам между бёдер, пройдясь по заметным выпуклостям в паху. — Идеальная имитация, да, парни? — он ласково стиснул обоих.

Конноры только выдохнули жарко — уж слишком сильно нагрелись их корпуса. Они оба склонились к нему, ласкаясь, потираясь своими тонкими изящными телами, в несколько рук стягивая с него самого боксёры. Их длинные пальцы обвили вставший большой член лейтенанта, двинулись по нему аккуратно, считывая от этого действия такие непривычные для себя ощущения.

— Ох ты какие шустрые, — тяжело сглотнув, протянул Хэнк, а затем прикусил шею одного Коннора и шлёпнул второго по заднице.

— С Вами иначе почему-то никак не получается, — проурчал ему в ответ Коннор. — Вечно вся преконструкция Сумо под хвост!

— Приходиться ловить момент, — добавил второй, а затем проказливо улыбнулся: — Вы хотели преподать мне некий оральный урок, Хэнк?

Лейтенант фыркнул и снова откинулся на подушки, устраиваясь поудобнее между ними, укладывая под голову дополнительную, чтобы немного приподняться.

— Именно. Я смотрю, тут все во всеоружии… Так что иди-ка сюда, — он похлопал себя по груди, подтягивая немного пятьдесят первого за талию, — и садись ко мне спиной. А ты — к нам лицом, но пониже.

Шестидесятый широко улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по крепким крутым, в серебристых волосках, бёдрам лейтенанта и не заставляя просить себя дважды. Он прикусил губу, огладив большой перевитый венами член, а потом перекинул колено через бёдра Хэнка. Приподнявшись и плавно опустившись, он проехался заднице по стволу, нажал легонько, чувствуя упругое сопротивление.

Хэнк выдохнул несдержанно, но не дал себя сбить с мысли, потёр только по его бедру, пока второй Коннор аккуратно усаживался верхом ему на грудь.

Теперь они смотрели другу другу в глаза, будучи так близко, и во взгляде пятьдесят первого Коннор видел предвкушение с лёгкой толикой неуверенности. А потом лейтенант сделал что-то там, внизу, у пятьдесят первого за спиной, и тот застонал с удивлением.

Коннор с любопытством посмотрел на него, гадая, что именно там происходит. Приноровившись, он сам немного привстал, направляя в себя крупную головку Хэнка, давая команду на выделение большей порции смазки, — и сам задохнулся от новых ощущений. Мягкая и скользкая, головка проникла в него, когда он опустился ещё ниже, протиснулась внутрь, потихоньку, всё глубже и глубже. Член Хэнка раздвигал стенки его искусственного входа, расширял его под себя, и Коннор сморгнул град мелких красных ошибок.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как его бедро и ствол тронула крепкая ладонь, как его стиснула горячая рука лейтенанта.

— Вот так, — задыхающийся под постанывающим пятьдесят первым Хэнк оторвался от его задницы, — умница. Давай, детка, насаживайся. Только не торопись…

Коннор, стараясь удерживать равновесие, послушно опустился ниже. Лейтенант подался ему навстречу бёдрами, и он едва не покачнулся, вцепившись в предплечья подхватившего его пятьдесят первого.

Он вздрогнул, едва моргнув, когда на него водопадом свалились ощущения второго Коннора. Там, внизу, Хэнк ласкал ему вход, очерчивая языком по окружности, то и дело мягко проникая, проталкиваясь внутрь.

Коннор чувствовал, как сходит с ума от этих двойных сигналов: от своего собственного корпуса, который изнутри распирал здоровенный член Хэнка и от этих нежных прикосновений, ласковых толчков языком — в чужую задницу.

Иллюзия и реальность, настоящее и другое настоящее. Он задыхался — они вдвоём со вторым Коннором задыхались, накрываемые взаимными ощущениями.

Система сигналила об ошибках, о противоречии импульсов, о диссонансе между ними, и он криво улыбнулся пятьдесят первому, чувствуя, что долго так не вынесет, — а потом подался бёдрами вниз, насаживаясь глубже, до самого основания, так, чтобы почувствовать ягодицами поджавшиеся от возбуждения яички Хэнка. В ответ тот втёрся языком в самую глубь второго Коннора, буквально засасывая его вход.

Пятьдесят первый стонал уже непрерывно. Коннор стукнулся лбом ему в лоб, сам с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы закричать, то и дело сглатывая набегающий в рот омыватель. Он стиснул бёдра на боках Хэнка, стиснул руками горячее человеческое тело, и следом второй Коннор сделал то же самое, чтобы не прервать их контакт.

Они сами и не заметили, не уловили момент, когда на их члены снова опустились большие крепкие ладони, сжали стволы.

Лейтенант ласкал большими пальцами их головки, кажется, решив окончательно свести с ума двух своих андроидов — так, что никакой Камски потом не починит.

Коннор невольно подался вперёд и качнулся назад — и там, и там было хорошо, хотелось и туда, и обратно одновременно, чтобы чувствовать Хэнка сразу везде.

Удвоившиеся ощущения от движения по членам, синхронные, одинаковые, наложились на их собственные толчки, и Коннор видел, буквально видел уже не только свои — но и чужие ошибки, падающие перед глазами и выскакивающие вновь.

Он закричал, надрывно и сильно, громко, кончая одновременно со вторым Коннором. Они забрызгали друг друг торсы схожими маленькими голубоватыми струйками.

Лейтенант, отпустивший задницу пятьдесят первого, толкнулся бёдрами несколько раз, резко и сильно, и Коннору показалось, его выплеск достал до всех внутренних биокомпонентов.

Их накрыло почти одномоментно — одной перезагрузкой на двоих.

Он застонал, заваливаясь на бок, пытаясь напоследок никому не навредить, уже совсем не контролируя свой корпус. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая, как по нему волнами идут электронные спазмы, распространяясь от двух горячих точек внизу корпуса вверх, концентрируясь в самом регуляторе, сбиваясь и накладываясь друг на друга, постепенно затухая.

Где-то в наступившей тиши, в ином измерении, пока система заново загружала все данные, Коннор почувствовал, как его обнимают руки — две или три.

Он обнял в ответ всех, до кого только смог дотянуться.

***

В спальне, заполненной тяжёлым усталым дыханием, человеческим и искусственным, внезапно раздался музыкальный рокот.

Хэнк на ощупь вытащил из-под подушки смартфон, проморгался, заметив надпись “капитан Фаулер”.

— Бля-я-ядь, это ж который час? Сраные будильники, — он вскинулся на постели, вырываясь из объятий Конноров, нахмурился, быстро нажимая ответ. — Да?

— Так, Андерсон. Твоё прошение на сегодняшний отгул прямо по полуночи я подтвердил. За всю эту неделю ты порядком переработал, да и рапорты вовремя сдал. Так что отдыхай, мужик, — в голосе капитана ясно слышалась строгая доброта.

Лейтенант даже кинул ошарашенный взгляд на телефон. Какое к чертям прошение?..

— Э-кхм, спасибо, Джеффри.

— Пожалуйста, — ворчливо отозвался Фаулер. — Но чтоб в понедельник был как штык! И пластикового напарника своего не забудь, он на тебя хорошо влияет, — на этих словах лейтенанта внезапно осенило догадкой, и он резко обернулся в сторону постели, даже забыв возразить капитану. — Всегда бы так… Ладно, всё, бывай.

— Буду, буду.

Едва только Фаулер отключился, Хэнк положил трубку и молча уставился на своих двоих засранцев очень тяжёлым взглядом. В ответ на него посмотрели будто два ангела, высшие создания, только-только спустившиеся с небес, скромно прикрывшиеся уголками одеяла, непорочные и невинные, совершенно случайно оказавшиеся на этой расхристанной постели...

Хэнк закатил глаза, сдаваясь и не выдерживая этого вида, и “ангелы” нехорошо, очень нехорошо улыбнулись.

— Продолжим, лейтенант?


End file.
